1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a water purifying system having a filter assembly and a valve assembly to which the filter assembly is removably connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, home appliances such as a refrigerator, a water purifier, a coffee maker, a washing machine, a dish washer, and a bidet are equipped with a water purifying system that filters raw (unpurified) water, for example tap water, to clean water to properly perform their respective functions. Hereinafter, a refrigerator will be explained as an example of a home appliance employing the water purifying system.
Some refrigerators being currently used are equipped with a water purifying system therein to supply purified water or make ice using the purified water.
A filter assembly is built in the water purifying system as a consumable product requiring periodic replacement. In order for a smooth replacement of the filter assembly, water supply to the filter assembly must be suspended prior to the replacement.
That is, raw water is not supplied while the replacement of the filter assembly is being performed in the water purifying system, and therefore clean water may not be discharged although water supply is required for an ice making or water dispensing operation.
To solve this dilemma, a valve which opens and closes a pipe connected to a water supply source has been installed in a machine chamber of the refrigerator.
More specifically, when a refrigerating chamber door is opened to replace the filter assembly, a door switch installed near the door senses the opening of the door and transmits an electric signal commanding closing of the valve. Upon transmission of the electric signal from the door switch, a magnetic field is generated and the valve is therefore closed by magnetism of the magnetic field.
However, as described above, the above structure requires a dedicated electric system including a door switch, a solenoid valve and the like, which complicates a water purification path of the refrigerator.